Because You're There
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Eyes closing again, Sasuke calmed, breathing in Naruto's scent as he listened to the other's heart beat, slowing down as sleep enveloped him. "Thank you."


I don't own Naruto. If I had, there had been a kiss in 233 ––

* * *

**_Because You're There_**

**_–_**

The boy blinked again as he stared at the one in front of him, both standing in the darkening street after a day's mission. He knew him in many, many ways.

Former classmate.

Current teammate.

Bitter rival.

Best Friend.

Even though, the question was, to say the least, a surprise.

"What did you just say?"

The other half glared at him, cheeks tainted with pink.

"Are you so stupid you can't even understand..."

"I MEANT..."

The first said, thankfully stopping the other.

"...it's hardly something you'd say just like that. I just wanted to see if I heard it right."

The other fumbled with his words, looking sideways, half making sure no one was listening.

"I asked... if maybe... I could spend the night with you."

A cat's whine came from one of the nearby roofs.

"Yeah, that's sort of what I thought I heard."

The boy said, scratching the back of his head.

"But... this is just all too sudden... I don't suppose you hurt your head earlier or..."

"YES."

The first winced.

"Or no. It's that simple."

The other snapped, obviously embarrassed by it.

"Sure, but... I just wanted to know... why..."

Now slightly calmed by the positive answer, the other replied with a sigh.

"It's just that... I can't be alone. Not… not tonight..."

That and the look in Sasuke's eyes were all Naruto needed to lead him home with a smile.

–

–

It never occurred to him how good a bath could be. Exactly how warm and soothing an effect the water had, how the unique echo created in the room helped his tortured soul relax... he never felt that way back home. He'd have wondered what was there to the blond's bathroom to make him feel that way, but an awkward humming and the sound of feet tapping on wooden floor were the answer.

The blond himself was the answer.

That was what Sasuke's house lacked.

"Sasuke!"

He heard being called, along with a knock on the bathroom door.

"I put some instants to heat up, you want something in particular?"

"No... Thank you."

He heard a chuckle and half smiled at the image of the blond grinning awkwardly.

"Well, if you say so..."

It was an odd sensation which washed over him when he heard Naruto's footsteps fade in the opposite direction, yet comfort soon followed in the knowledge that the blond was still there somewhere.

'Then again, isn't that why I came here in the first place?'

"Sasuke, you ok in there?"

His host asked soon afterwards and he tried to sound annoyed.

"Yeah..."

He heard something bang against the door and then slide down. He'd have been worried, had the humming been stopped. It hadn't.

Between him and himself and the odd echo which copied Naruto's voice, he appreciated the other's will to not disturb him, but he soon discovered that just knowing he was there... just... wasn't enough.

Not ever, he decided. Least of all, not on that specific night.

"You... got pretty dirty out there, didn't you?"

The humming stopped, making him feel satisfied about annoying his friend.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"I meant... why not take a shower before dinner?"

He said with his eyes closed, feeling rather content.

"Sure, but I don't think you'll be out by then, so..."

"We can bath together."

He blurted. And silence was all that was heard.

"Su, sure, we, we could, but..."

"I don't mind."

Pause.

"Well, then, what, what about me, huh?! Maybe, Maybe I mind?!"

"Do you?"

Pause.

"Not really... No..."

He laughed, but just barely. He couldn't let the other hear him, after all.

"Just get your butt in here."

There was another pause before he heard the blond push himself from the door and the floor, standing up. A moment and a lock pick later, Naruto came in, glaring at the door.

"I live alone, why did I ever have locks..."

"Sorry… old habit."

Sasuke said, making Naruto look at him, which made him look away.

"We're certainly touchy today..."

He said no more in reply to being glared at as he turned his back to Sasuke and began taking his clothes off. The boy in the bath tub looked away, granting the closest thing to his best friend some privacy, but he soon changed his mind after a glance in the mirror, which showed the other boy. Curiosity being the main reason, he turned to look just as the other was down to nothing, looking for something in a basket hanging off the wall.

Eyes trailing up and down, Sasuke did his best to study Naruto's body, paying attention to every bit of exposed skin he looked at. Ankles; thighs; rear end; waists; upper back; neck; and down in opposite order. The little things he was looking for were slowly driving him insane, he failed to realize, and he would've continued looking, had Naruto not have cleared his throat loudly.

"Looking for something?"

He asked, blushing under the other's intense gaze. It took Sasuke a moment to remember to look away. He failed to come up with a reasonable answer, though.

"Yes, actually."

Suddenly, the air became too thick for them to even breathe it.

"SCARS! I was looking for scars!"

Sasuke shouted, arms covering his face against whatever it was Naruto was about to throw at him. Which he ended up throwing. Which turned out to be a rubber duckey. Blink Blink.

"A rubber duckey?"

"A rubber duckey."

Naruto plainly said as he began washing himself, his face still flushed after being stared at in such a way.

"I didn't say anything."

"You thought it."

"Did not."

"'That idiot Naruto, still having such childish nonsense, that's why he's such a failure as a ninja. That's why I'm so much better than him'. Etcetera."

"I didn't think that."

"Sure you haven't."

"Will if help if I said I..."

He trailed off, but the huge grin which appeared on Naruto's face was hard evidence he heard.

"That you have one too? Only after I'll see it, not a second sooner."

Still holding the duckey, Sasuke shifted a bit, making enough room for Naruto in the bath tub.

"So... what's up with it?"

He asked, now serious again.

"What's up with... what?"

Naruto asked, snatching the rubber duckey in mid speech. Sasuke's hands, now having nothing to play with, sank underwater.

"Your scars. Or lack thereof."

He didn't push it when Naruto stared at the yellow bird like toy.

"It's just... the way my body heals, you know? Like, some people have better, prettier scars, and some people have horrible, disgusting scars... I don't have scars at all."

With that, he shrugged and returned to humming, answering the question without answering it. Sasuke, satisfied for the time being, closed his eyes, and would've probably been lulled to sleep, had it not been for a sudden splash of water. He blinked, then glared, only to be faced with innocent blue eyes.

"What?"

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

He opened his mouth to speak, yet decided against it. It was just one splash... Two.

"Naruto."

"What?"

"Knock it out."

"Knock what out?"

"Splashing me."

"I didn't."

"Right."

The next splash was seen with Sharingan eyes.

"Still haven't done it?"

Looking left, then right, then down, Naruto held up the rubber duckey. Sasuke had to raise an eyebrow, though he had to admit, he wasn't expecting it.

"The rubber duckey did it."

He stated blankly.

"Yes."

"The duckey did it."

"Yes."

"So the duckey's to blame."

"Leave the duckey out of it!"

"Oh, I will!"

And that was all they said. The rest was action. Sasuke reached out to grab the duck, only to have him pulled out of reach by Naruto. The blond, not forgiving the insult to a favorite toy, and not comfortable with the other almost fully on top of him, resumed splashing, this time not minding if he was caught. Sasuke, on his part, splashed in return, not willing to give up.

"Die!"

"Now aren't we taking this just a wee bit too far?"

Sasuke paused as though considering it, only to give Naruto the chance he needed. He was pushed back and splashed at to the blond's heart's content, but enough was enough. Instinct taking over, he punched forward, feeling his fist connect with warm flesh, but just as suddenly as he became violent, he regained his senses, and pulled back to look at what he has done.

Naruto was holding the side of his face, knees partially pulled to his chest in a protective manner. He was obviously in pain.

"Oy."

No response.

"Oy!"

Again, nothing. Slightly worried, Sasuke shifted, trying to see what was wrong.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad... here, let me..."

His offered hand was slapped away, making him pissed off, but above all, more worried.

"Are you... really... …hurt, you bastard?!"

He asked, enraged, as Naruto could no longer hold his laughter, and just laughed as he jumped at Sasuke, now forcing the taller boy to be on the bottom.

"Payback time."

Sasuke cursed. Of all the people he kept secrets from, of all the secrets he kept... it had to be Naruto who found out he was that ticklish.

"So. Sasuke-kun-sama does have a tender spot in him somewhere!"

A thousand replies and counter attacks flashed through Sasuke's mind, but his tongue was busy producing laughter, and his arms busy trying to protect his stomach... for no avail. He enjoyed it, though, he had to admit. To have Naruto touch him, to feel him... to know someone was there, to feel the warmth only another human being could produce… to hear his voice, and for the first time in a long while to hear his own laughter fill the air…

To know that he wasn't alone...

And suddenly, he was.

He wondered had it not been all an illusion his desperate mind created when he opened his eyes, relieved beyond words to find out that Naruto was still there, arms on both sides of the boy underneath him. Blue eyes looked down worriedly.

"You're bleeding."

Sasuke cursed as he looked at his arm. He had, indeed, been injured during the day's mission, but it wasn't much and he had it bandaged.

Now, however, he was pretty much completely naked, and their recent splashing and tickling had opened the wound.

"It's nothing much..."

"So let's keep it that way. Get out."

Naruto ordered and got out of the bathtub, grabbing a pair of towels from the cabinet. It took Sasuke a moment, but he too stood up. Upon doing so, he was once again assaulted by his friend, the weapon this time again liquid, and stinging at that.

"What is that?"

"Just something to try and make sure it won't get infected, now hold still."

Oddly enough, Sasuke did, and even odder still, in place of the harsh clumsiness he expected, Naruto gracefully and gently wrapped the bandages around his arm, tying it neatly.

"I used to fall a lot as a kid, and had no one to patch me up."

Naruto said in reply to Sasuke's curious look.

"I know how painful these things can be."

The moment the blond stepped away, the other was shocked by a memory. It was a time he fell down and hurt himself, and had his mother tend to his wounds. She was just as gentle as his friend was with him, but still something was missing... he was just getting to the part where his mother had kissed it all better, when suddenly... He felt such warmth…

His eyes widened and he could only stare at Naruto. The blond blushed in return, though he tried to shrug it off.

"Well, I'm not your mom or anything, but you just seemed to be needing it."

Now blushing as well, Sasuke felt obliged to look away and say "idiot" as he left the room, though he had to admit as he was getting dressed, that the pain subsided greatly.

–

–

Dinner went by quietly. Only the clock's ticking broke the silence, but neither seemed to care much. Sasuke kept to himself, knowing Naruto was there, and Naruto was so happy to see someone when he looked up from his plate, the smile wouldn't leave not his eyes nor his lips. Eventually, however, the food ran out, and the two had to find something else to do. Sleep, though, was not an option.

"I'm... not tired yet."

Sasuke said when questioned, and Naruto, not wanting to abandon the first visitor he has had in ages, refused to simply let him be.

"Well, I got some ice-cream, wanna laugh at what's on TV?"

"...if you want to."

And so the two ended up sprawled on the couch, a box of chocolate chips flavored ice-cream in between them. Sasuke ate little, as he was not one for sweets, but his mere presence made the treat so delicious Naruto couldn't help himself.

"Eat like that and you'll throw up."

"Shut up."

Even though both comments were said in rather hostile tones, Sasuke found the other's reaction to be rather endearing, and couldn't help it as a small smile crept to his lips. Naruto single handedly finishing an ice cream box truly was a sight to see.

About then, both noticed they were staring more at the TV itself than what was shown, and so, even though he preferred not to, Sasuke agreed to head to sleep.

"Wait here, I'll get you a blanket and a pillow. The couch'll be fine, right?"

"Yeah..."

And with that, Naruto was gone. Sasuke sighed, mildly relieved. Having Naruto constantly close to him was somewhat intimidating, he discovered.

The boy just had too much energy and simply had to be heard, had to be noticed. It began with him constantly checking on Sasuke when he was bathing, and then the splash war when the two were relaxing together. He had to have people acknowledge he existed. In his own way…

"Maybe... He does know how I feel..."

"Who does?"

A small cry escaped Sasuke's lips as he suddenly discovered Naruto in front of him, staring back at him innocently. He quickly collected himself, however.

"No, no one."

Pout-glaring, Naruto shrugged and threw the blanket and pillow at the couch.

"Well, that's that. I'm getting something to drink and calling it a day."

It was obvious he was at least slightly hurt as he turned to the kitchen, arms crossed behind his head, but for the life of him, Sasuke couldn't say a word. The awkward silence lingered until Naruto came back, turning the lights off.

"Night."

"Naruto!"

"Eh?"

Sasuke froze as he looked at his friend. Why? Why was he suddenly feeling like this? All the blond did was turn off the lights...

"What is it?"

He struggled for words, for ways to understand what he was feeling… for the sake of explaining to himself, before saying anything to the blond.

"No, nothing... good..."

"You weren't, by any chance..."

It might've been because it was too dark. It might've been because he was doing it on purpose. It might've been because he was just that innocently clueless to not see Sasuke's warning glare. May the reason be what it may, he still asked –

"...going to ask me to sleep with you... were you?"

Perverted sense or innocent-childish sense, it was not something Sasuke could respond to in a non-hostile manner. So blanket, pillow, and almost the couch, all went flying in the blond's direction.

"GOOD NIGHT, NARUTO!"

"GOOD NIGHT, SASUKE!"

Came the rather playful reply. And a moment later, came the slam of the bedroom door. And a moment later, again, there was silence.

Slowly, Sasuke picked up the pillow and blanket and looked around the room. It was far livelier than his own apartment, if only for the difference in residents. He sighed as he silently made his way to the couch and dropped both bedding pieces on it, wondering if he could fall asleep without dreaming.

"Maybe I should, after all..."

He whispered, looking in the direction of the blond's bedroom, but he soon afterwards shook his head, rejecting the idea.

"He'll just laugh..."

The last thing Sasuke saw before closing his eyes was a copy of a picture he knew quite well looking back at him from the wall. It was the picture of his team, and even though he appeared gloomy in it, his teacher, the pink haired girl, and above all, the blond who was portrayed glaring at him, all three were the most important people to him in the entire world.

Savoring the warm feeling which threatened to swallow him whole, he turned to the other side, trying to breath in as much of Naruto's scent as he could off the pillow and blanket, lying to himself the blond was still right there by his side.

–

–

"Sasuke, you bastard…"

Naruto said, tucked in his bed, walrus cap on his head, arms behind his head. For the past half an hour he had been staring at the ceiling, knowing as soon as he got into the bed that he wouldn't be able to sleep. It was the first time in his life someone else was in his home at night, and he wasn't sure what kept him up more, the fact Sasuke was there, or…

The fact he was there, in another room.

"I never thought… it'd be this weird…"

Gritting his teeth, he sat up, a determined expression on his face.

"It's my house, my call, I can sleep in the living room if I want to! Besides…"

The trademark foxy grin found its way fairly easy to the boy's lips.

"He's probably asleep by now…"

His mind set, he stood up, only to have the silence broken by a scream, one from very close by, in a voice he knew quite well. His blood froze as worry washed over him.

"Sasuke."

Sleeping cap left behind, he dashed to the living room.

"Sasuke?!"

The Uchiha survivor was sprawled on the floor, shaking, his voice moving from incoherent mumbles to half yells. He seemed to be fighting something, and from the little Naruto understood he said, arguing with someone. Among the coherent words were "don't", "Mother", "Father", "Brother", and "murderer".

The second and third words were enough to make Naruto kneel next to his friend, the fifth, lower his voice to a soft whisper as he attempted to touch the other's hand.

"Sasuke?"

There was a moment in which their eyes locked, and it was amazing what Naruto saw there.

It was the eyes not of the self-confident, rather arrogant lonesome ninja, eyes which were usually tinged with a touch of despair.

In their stead were the eyes of a small boy, filled with fright, confusion… in front of him was a lost, scared little boy, crying out in the voice of a young adult.

Naruto knew those eyes well; they were the eyes he had staring back at him, every time he looked in the mirror.

There was a difference, though. When he was younger, he saw anger, almost rage. The lack of understanding as for the reason he was ignored.

What he saw in Sasuke's eyes was hate.

Maybe that was what made him react the way he did when Sasuke clung to him like the scared child he was at the moment. Hesitatingly, his arms encircled Sasuke's shoulders, pulling him closer as he began whispering soothing words in Sasuke's ear.

What made him do it, instead of freaking out himself?

What pushed him to try and be there for the one who was mostly his eternal rival rather than his friend?

What made him ignore the voice at the back of his head, telling him the other would never do something like that in return?

Maybe it was the knowledge that at that moment, none of it mattered. None of it changed the fact Sasuke was crying in his arms, obviously in a hysteric fit, needing support. The kind of support he hadn't received in years.

The kind of support Naruto never had in his life.

Maybe that was also why he seemed to know exactly what to say to calm the other boy down. All Naruto had to do was think about what he always longed to hear, but never did, and say it to the boy in his arms.

"It's ok… I'm here… It's ok…"

Apparently it was effective enough, as Sasuke gradually stopped shaking, and the whimpers calmed down to hiccups.

It took five minutes of that position before a vein popped in Naruto's forehead.

"IT'S OK I TELL YOU!"

The reply was a muffled chuckle as Sasuke pushed himself away, making both boys feel rather cold.

"You… never change, do you?"

"Too stupid and stubborn for it."

"Like I always said…"

Even though Sasuke was joking, as much as he could given the circumstances, Naruto's face was dead serious. He was ready to apologize, when Naruto spoke.

"Is this… why you wanted to spend the night here?"

Sasuke turned away, yet he hadn't felt safe until he stood up and turned his back on Naruto, hands covering his face. Naruto looked at him from his spot on the floor in a warm manner, the way he wished to have someone look at him as he was growing up.

"Can you… turn on the lights?"

"Huh?"

The trivial request puzzled him, as he wasn't half as dense as he had to be to accept the question as it was.

"Back then… it was this dark too…"

Hearing the tone of voice his friend used, Naruto was turn between beating the rest of the story out of him (or at least trying…) and turning the lights on. Deciding that fighting his best friend in the only safe place he had as a child was a bad idea, and no good came from him sitting on the floor, he stood up and was about to head for the lights when Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"It's ok… the dark's ok… if there's someone there… if you're there…"

After that he trailed off, and Naruto did all in his power to avoid the nagging "anyone would do" feeling.

"You want something to drink? Some water? …Anything?"

Truth be told, he was scared. Scared of Sasuke. Scared of himself. Scared… of the situation. But most of all, he was jealous.

He was there for the other boy when he knew full well the other probably wouldn't have done the same.

"Just… water…"

Yet even then, he refused to let go. It took Naruto three promises and a repeat of "never take back his words" motto to have Sasuke let him go. When he returned, Sasuke was sitting on the couch, hugging himself and shivering. One could have almost heard relief wash over him when he noticed Naruto was back.

"So."

"So…"

Placing the glass of water on the table, Naruto sat down on the floor with his back to the couch, arms crossed. Sasuke paid the clear liquid no attention.

"I guess you were having a nightmare, huh?"

He felt Sasuke shiver more next to him.

"Care to tell me what was it about?"

He didn't push it. He knew it was pointless. He was blond, sure, but not dense. Not when he didn't have to be to get attention. No when his best friend needed him to be as sensitive as he could be.

"It happened… exactly today…"

Slight surprised by the sudden sound, Naruto looked up.

"Exactly four years ago… to date. Back then, it was also… this dark, too…"

Sasuke curled up, but Naruto let him. Four years before… was when Sasuke's life changed forever. He knew what his friend was talking about, yet let him. Sasuke had to let it out, that much the Hokage-to-be knew.

"I… whenever I think about it… it gives me the creeps… there were people all around me, but… I was alone. They were all… dead… so I was alone… All the people I ever knew, my friends, my family, my… parents…"

He trailed off, and as though on cue, Naruto sneezed. Both jumped, neither knowing which was the first to so do. The blond offered a sheepish grin, and Sasuke gave a rather weak yet familiar "humph" before continuing, this time blushing as he knew consciously he had an audience.

"I know you can't understand since you've never lost anyone…"

Something which wasn't exactly true, Naruto thought, yet said nothing.

"…but seeing your parents, the way I did mine… shakes a person up. And the one who did it… for the reason he did it… To know that someone you loved to dearly, so truthfully… for him to do something like that…"

He leant his head backwards, eyes closed.

"Every time I close my eyes, I see them, as though I was there when he did it. And… there's nothing I can do to stop him!"

He was grateful for the lack of reply, still aware of the other's presence.

"I'm… weak… You must be laughing inwardly right now, 'Sasuke's afraid of the dark, ha ha'… I can't, just… I… keep on, half expecting…"

He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"…a corpse… would show up… Wherever I'm looking…"

His hand reached out to grab Naruto's shoulder, seeking human warmth. But something was wrong.

"Naru…"

No response came to his whisper, and panic washed over him.

"Naruto!"

Jumping at the other, he grabbed Naruto's hands so hard, he felt the skin break even through the other's pajama top. He wasn't breathing. He wasn't moving. He wasn't living. His fault, Sasuke screamed inwardly, HIS FAULT!!! He did it again, the most important thing Sasuke had, and he took it away! Why… why… why…

His eyes snapped open as he felt two hands grab both his shoulders and he suddenly noticed blue eyes staring at him, fear hidden beneath a thick layer of worry and concern. Confusion seemed to be tainting everything.

"Sasuke."

Blood began dripping, and upon sensing so, Sasuke jumped back, eyes moving from his hands to Naruto's arms. He didn't know what scared him more, thinking the other was dead… or hurting him himself…

"It's ok! Really… see?!"

Pulling up a sleeve, Naruto revealed five bleeding gashes, steaming as they healed in a matter of seconds.

"See?"

He said, smiling rather sadly, yet as reassuringly as he could.

"No scars."

He pulled up the other sleeve to show a fully healed arm. Shaking, Sasuke's hands took hold of his arms, pulling the other boy a bit closer. The hold was rather intense, yet the blond saw no point in telling the other to let go. If holding onto him was holding on to sanity… A pair of broken arms would be a small price to pay.

"I'm…. not quite dead…"

The surprised look on Sasuke's face, tinged with so much happiness, was quite shocking.

"…Yet."

A moment later, both burst laughing uncontrollably at the lame attempt at a joke, and the only thing Naruto felt like doing was pull the other closer, proof of his words to him. So he did. Surprisingly, the other hadn't put up a fight.

"Back then… it was that dark too…"

Naruto said nothing as he ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"…But… it was also…"

He exhaled rather loudly, as though letting out everything he had been saving up inside him.

"…Hardly this warm…"

Having nothing else to say, both promptly closed their eyes. Thinking the other was asleep several moments later, Sasuke allowed himself a saying.

"It… wouldn't do… had it been… anyone else… but you… no one else… could've understood… wouldn't have… even listened…"

Eyes closing again, he calmed, breathing in Naruto's scent as he listened to the other's heart beat, slowing down as sleep enveloped him.

"Thank you."

A soft purrish chuckle escaped Naruto's throat as a small smile caressed his lip, and once he made sure the other was comfortable, he too was lulled to sleep.

–

–Owari–


End file.
